Jennifer Roberts
Jennifer Roberts is a minor character in the first season of Scream TV Series Rewrite. Jennifer is the adoptive mother and aunt of Caleb Duval, ex-wife of David Roberts, sister of Maggie Duval, aunt to Emma Duval, and sister-in-law to Kevin Duval. History Jennifer grew up in Lakewood along with her sister Maggie, her boyfriend David Roberts, and her sister's boyfriend Kevin Duval. Jennifer and David never liked Maggie's friend Brandon James and the two were a key part of Maggie ending up dating Kevin; as Jennifer and David had an influence on them. At some point in the past Maggie and Brandon had hooked up together and Kevin found out. Brandon had enough and just snap and killed 5 students in one night on October 31,1994. Jennifer and her future husband David somehow managed to survive the rampant killing spree; along with Kevin. Jennifer was also stabbed at some point that night by Brandon James, but luckily survived. Years later, Maggie and Kevin got married, they had a daughter and a son, Emma and Caleb Duval. However, Kevin only wanted one child and Maggie had to reluctantly give Caleb up. Maggie and Kevin allowed Jennifer and David to adopt Caleb, because of two main reasons: Jennifer was unable to get pregnant and so that Emma and Caleb wouldn't be separated. Caleb and Emma were then manipulated into thinking of each other as cousins. Later on, Jennifer and David moved to San Francisco, because of the connection they had to Lakewood and Brandon James. Caleb was then only allowed to visit on Emma's birthday and Christmas. She and David later had a divorce at some point. Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 Jennifer is seen in a flashback through Caleb of his previous birthday. Jennifer is at a pizza place in San Francisco with her son. Caleb had ordered an all-topping pizza and Jennifer ordered Hawaiian styled. The two are then seen leaving the pizza place. Jennifer asks Caleb where he wanted to go next and he says to Ms. L'a Nora's Spa. He wanted to treat her to a spa day. She reluctantly gives in and before they can finish making the turn at an intersection, a truck hits them and the car flips twice and Caleb is knocked unconscious. During the accident, Jennifer is killed due to one (of four broken ribs) tearing into one of her lungs and her blood immediately filling the tore lung, and suffocating her from the inside out. She is later mentioned numerously throughout the next few story episodes. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes Jennifer has appeared in: Scream TV Series Rewrite Season 1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.2 (Mentioned only) * Hello Emma, Hello Caleb! (Mentioned only) * Wanna Play A Game? (Mentioned only) Death * Car Accident (Caused by unknown truck driver; suffocated from the inside due to tore lung) Trivia * Jennifer is the ex-wife of David Roberts, sister of Maggie Duval, and sister-in-law to Kevin Duval. All three survivors of the Brandon James' murders. * She is the aunt to Emma and Caleb Duval, while also at one point being Caleb's adoptive mother. * She and David are divorced. * Jennifer was stabbed by Brandon James on the night of the murders, but survived. This could be why she unable to become pregnant and had to adopt Caleb. However this is only theory. * She apparently liked Hawaiian styled pizza. * She and David moved from Lakewood to San Francisco, due to the connection they had with the town and Brandon James. * Jennifer and her ex-husband David adopted Caleb when Kevin Duval only wanted one child. They did it, because Jennifer couldn't get pregnant and so Emma and Caleb wouldn't be separated. * She was killed in a car accident, due to a broke rib tearing into a lung; and blood filling that lung, suffocating her from the inside. * Jennifer's death is put to blame on Caleb (by Caleb, himself), as he feels its his fault. However, he's been manipulated into thinking this by the killer. * Jennifer has been mentioned in every episode so far. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Scream Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Females